


A Devouring Fear

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the multifandom '08 Sprinkink kink meme</p><p>Prompt: Digital Devil Saga, Demonform/humanform sizekink, fear of being devoured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devouring Fear

  
It's fucking unbearable pain when Varna enters him; he's torn and bleeding and arching his back into the movement, head tossed back and teeth bared, fingers digging hard into the bone plates over Varna's neck and shoulders.

"Fuck," Heat says. " _Fuck_."

Varna's hand comes to rest against the centre of his back, steady him. It's not exactly a safe thing; against the bare skin of his sweating back, Heat can feel the split down the middle of Varna's palm, the slit where the blade would slide out of. To Heat, it feels as much threat as support, though, he reminds himself, Serph would never threaten him. Probably. Maybe. Deliberately. Fuck.

Abruptly, Varna moves in a slow deep thrust and Heat lets out a shout that trails off into a snarl, presses his legs hard against Varna's sides, and moves himself. It feels like a competition somehow, like he's struggling somehow, and it's not that he likes pain, but it's good like this, rough and dangerous and making his heart beat faster because Varna's bent over him, because if he reaches up and pushes his fingers into Varna's mouth, Varna's teeth could slice his fingers off if Serph didn't take complete care.

Varna's tongue, long and slick and cool, curls around his fingers. Heat comes just like that, sudden and unexpected, the sound he makes tearing his throat until it hurts, and then he relaxes back, lets Varna hold him and move with deep throbbing pain.

 

* * *


End file.
